


All On The Table

by bobasheebaby



Series: Starting Over, Together [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Liam and Drake have a discussion about Bailey the day after the homecoming ball.





	All On The Table

They had been back at the palace two days now, the homecoming ball the day before, Athena had long since left with Duke Perceval, a fact that still made a knot form in his stomach, until he saw or thought of Bailey. Athena’s cousin was settling in nicely, she certainly knew how to take care of herself. Bailey made him think that maybe he could love again, but he’s made a promise to Athena that he’s be upfront wIth Bailey, he just had to figure out how to broach the subject, Drake kissing her would help. He decided he wanted to truly understand their past, Liam went to talk to Drake.  
In Drake’s room, rock glass of whiskey in hand, he sat in a plush chair opposite Drake. He took a sip of his drink trying to think of how to approach the conversation.  
“What’s on your mind Liam?” Drake asked tired of waiting for Liam to say whatever was on his mind. Liam had been unreadable since he came to talk, something Drake usually didn’t have a problem with.  
“What’s your romantic history with Bailey?” Liam asked, resting his rock glass on his leg.  
“What does that have to do with anything?” Drake asked, completely baffled by Liam’s question.  
“Did you, do you have feelings for her?” Liam questioned, approaching the question on a different way.  
“Liam.” Drake replied, what was He getting at?  
“Just answer the question please.” Liam responded, leaning back in his seat a bit.   
“Yea, I had, still have feelings for Bailey.” Drake admitted, worrying that his admission would upset Liam.  
Liam thought for a moment, looking down at his rock glass.  
Drake felt like he was going crazy waiting for Liam to respond.  
“Did she have feelings for you?” Liam asked thoughtfully.  
“She did, we kinda tiptoed around each other, then came for me and I never saw her again, until New York that is.” Drake replied nervously.  
“Do you know if she still has feelings for you?” Liam asked, taking another sip from his drink.  
“I don’t know Liam, you’d have to ask her that. What is this all about?” Drake responded starting to get a little annoyed with Liam’s odd questions.  
“Well I heard you tell her you were jealous on the plane.” He stated simply.  
“Liam-“ Drake started, he was cut off when Liam put his hand up for him to stop.  
“I’m trying to see if there’s a way to fix that, for all of us to be happy.” Liam started sighing. “Athena told me she’d support Bailey and I, but only if I told her about you and I. I’ll admit I’m a bit stumped how to broach the subject with her, I don’t want to scare her away. But if she were to still have feelings for you, maybe there would be a way. A way to approach the subject of us, and maybe even for all of us to be happy.”  
“What exactly are you getting at Liam?” Drake asked more confused than ever at this strange conversation.  
“I think you know exactly what I’m getting at Drake.” Liam replied, his eyebrow raised, he leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees.  
Drake’s eyes widened as understanding came over him, “and how do you plan to make that happen?” Drake asked.  
“I have a plan, but I need your help.” Liam replied, leaning forward he explained to Drake exactly what he had been thinking. Now it was time to put it into action. 


End file.
